elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Hutton Orbital
Hutton Orbital is an Outpost located in the Alpha Centauri system. It orbits Eden, which orbits the star Proxima Centauri. Hutton Orbital is notorious for being extremely far from the system's hyperspace jump arrival point at Alpha Centauri A. The distance is 6,784,404 ls, or 0.22 ly. It usually takes an hour and a half to get to Hutton Orbital from the arrival point, though many pilots have reported getting there in 45 minutes. Hutton Orbital is the home of two rare commodities: Centauri Mega Gin and the The Hutton Mug. Outfitting Hardpoints * Various class 3 fixed, turreted and gimbaled lasers and cannons. No Plasma Accelerators. * Mining Laser D1, D2 * Torpedo Pylon I1, I2 * Missile Rack (Dumbfire) B1, B2 * Missile Rack (Seeker) B1, B2 * Mine Launcher I1 * Rail Gun D1 * Pulse Laser (Gimballed) G1, F2 * Pulse Laser (Fixed) E2 * Burst Laser (Gimballed) G1 * Burst Laser (Turret) F2 * Beam Laser (Gimballed) E1, D2 * Multi-cannon (Gimballed) G1, F2 * Multi-cannon (Turret) G1, F2 * Cannon (Gimballed) E1, D2 * Cannon (Turret) F1 Utility Mounts * Heatsink Launcher I0 * Chaff Launcher I0 * Electronic Countermeasure F0 * Manifest Scanner E0, C0 * Kill Warrant Scanner D0, C0, B0, A0 * Frame Shift Wake Scanner C0, A0 * Shield Booster A0 Internals * Power Plant E2, D2, C2, B2, E3, D3, C3, B3 * Thrusters E2, D2, C2, B2, E3, D3, C3, B3, D4, C3, A4, E5, D5, B5, A5 * Frame Shift Drive E2, D2, C2, B2, E3, D3, C3, B3 * Life Support D4, C4, B4 * Power Distributor D1, C1, B1, A1, D2, C2, B2, A2, E3, D3, C3, B3, A3 * Fuel Tank C1, C2, C3, C4, C5, C6 * Refinery E1, D1, C1, B1, A1, E2, D2, C2, B2, A2 * Fuel Scoop E1 * Detailed Surface Scanner C1 * Basic Discovery Scanner E1 * Intermediate Discovery Scanner D1 * Advanced Discovery Scanner C1 * Prospector Limpet Controller E1, D1, C1, B1, E3, D3, C3, E5, D5, C5, B5 * Hatch Breaker Limpet Controller E1, D1, C1, B1, D3, C3, B3 * Cargo Rack E2, E3, E4, E5, E6 * Standard Docking Computer E1 * Auto Field-Maintenance Unit C3, D5, D6 * Frame Shift Drive Interdictor E1, D1, C1, E2, D2, C2, B2, D3, C3, B3, A3, D4, C4, B4, A4, * Shield Generator E2, C2, D3, C3, B3, C4, B4, A4, C5, B5, A5, D6, C6, B6 Notes * There was a community vote for a new rare item, and The Hutton Mug idea was submitted and won.Community Spotlight: The Hutton Orbital Truckers (represented by Vingtetun) This led to a community goal to ship scrap to Hutton Orbital to start production.The Hutton Mug It was a success, in spite of a player-instigated blockade.Hutton Mug Appeal Successful * Hutton Orbital has a counterpart in Eol Procul Centauri in the Colonia Region named Hutton Moon. However, Hutton Moon is only 35.27 ls away from the arrival star. * There is a well-known joke that players can get a free Anaconda by simply visiting Hutton Orbital. This is impossible, as Hutton Orbital has no large Landing Pads or Shipyard. The joke is aimed at inexperienced players to try and get them to embark on the lengthy journey to Hutton Orbital and waste their time. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Horizons_the_Pilgrimage_to_Hutton_Orbital_%E2%98%95-_gotta_get_the_MUG! File:THe_Hutton_Orbital_Blues File:Free_Anaconda_from_Hutton_Orbital Gallery Hutton Orbital.png|Hutton Orbital, Eden, and Proxima Centauri AlphaCentauriHuttonOrbital.png|Hutton Orbital File:E-D Python - A Trip to Hutton Orbital 01.jpg|CMDR James Razor setting out in supercruise toward Hutton Orbital. File:E-D Python - A Trip to Hutton Orbital 02.jpg|Paintjob wear from CMDR James Razor's journey. File:E-D Python - A Trip to Hutton Orbital 03.jpg|Paintjob wear from CMDR James Razor's journey. File:E-D Python - A Trip to Hutton Orbital 04.jpg|Paintjob wear from CMDR James Razor's journey. File:E-D Python - A Trip to Hutton Orbital 05.jpg|Paintjob wear from CMDR James Razor's journey. File:E-D Python - A Trip to Hutton Orbital 06.jpg|Repair screen of paintjob wear from CMDR James Razor's journey. E-D Python - Tactical Ice Arriving at Hutton Orbital.jpg|Destination reached! (from CMDR James Razor's trip) 20190109233400_1.jpg|Arriving at Hutton Orbital after 1 hour trip 20190109234005_1.jpg|Paintjob wear on Asp Explorer after the journey 20190109233958_1.jpg|Paintjob wear on Asp Explorer after the journey Hutton 1800.jpg|Super crusing at over 1800 C on the way to Hutton Orbital References